Mi Primera Novia
by julian manes
Summary: Superado el incidente con su Soeur, Yumi reflexiona acerca de sus experiencias pasadas en el amor y la amistad. Sola en el invernadero va recordando los hechos que la tuvieron de protagonista en el amor, incluso la experiencia con su primera novia...


¡HOLAS! Este es mi primer fic de María Sama ga Miteru, ojalá les guste. Les comento que en realidad tengo otro en carpeta que aún no lo termino y que se me ocurrió antes... este fic trata de los recuerdos de la pasada vida amorosa de Yumi y el mismo transcurre luego de superado el malentendido con Sachiko y una vez que ambas se declaran su amor... podría decirse. Quien hace el relato, en primera persona, es Yumi, y lo que _está escrito en esta letra_ son los recuerdos de Yumi, les comento así lo entienden mejor... pero no les cuento más¡DISFRÚTENLO!

-

-

**MI PRIMERA NOVIA. **

**CAPÍTULO ÚNICO **

-

-

Acá sola en el invernadero en donde finalmente logré entender el comportamiento de mi amada onee-sama. Su querida abuela estaba muriéndose y yo no fui capaz de confortarla en sus momentos de pesadumbre. Y a pesar de todo eso Sachiko-sama fue capaz de perdonarme y recibirme en sus brazos, de aceptarme y dejarme ser su novia... pero, debo decir que mi vida sentimental jamás fue fácil... no sé cuando ni como me di cuenta de que soy diferente a las demás chicas¿en que momento lo noté?... no importa. Lo triste es que hubo muchos momentos de dolor como consecuencia de ello. Uno de mis recuerdos más presente es el de aquella amiga que tuve en jardín de infantes... su nombre era Mitsuki, estaba en mi misma sala e incluso teníamos la misma edad. Jugábamos siempre juntas y compartíamos nuestras meriendas... ella era especial para mí, siempre alegre y sonriente, me animaba cuando algo no me salía como deseaba o cuando mi felicidad menguaba. Todo era regocijo hasta que comencé a sentir que lo mío hacia ella era más que una amistad... tal vez era amor o tal vez no, pero en mi primera infancia y sin este tipo de experiencias actué más por lo que me decía el corazón que por lo que imponía el raciocinio... en un flash recuerdo como sucedió todo, ese día estábamos las dos solas bajo uno de los árboles del patio del jardín de infantes... su sonrisa enmarcada entre sus rizos rubios y sus ojos celestes me animaron a confesar los sentimientos para con ella... y todo lo ocurrido quedó grabado en mí como si hubiese sucedido hace cinco minutos...

-

-

_-¡Me gustás!. –Exclamé. _

_-¿Qué dijiste Yumi-chan?. –Contestó Mitsuki. _

_-Que me gustás... sos muy linda y... quisiera que fueras... mi novia. _

_-Yumi... ¿Qué decís, te volviste loca?. _

_-No... Es cierto lo que te digo... te quiero mucho y me gustás es eso... quiero que seas mi novia y... _

_-Pero que decís nena¿Estás loca?. –Respondió de manera cruel. –Las chicas se ponen de novia con chicos, no con las chicas... _

_-Pero no... Vos me gustás de verdad... _

_-Dejá de decir esas cosas... me asustás Yumi... _

_-Que pasa... no entiendo... –Murmuré acongojada. _

_-Que estás mal nena... no me gustan esas cosas y ya no quiero ser tu amiga... –Me espetó alejándose de mí._

-

-

Fueron las últimas palabras que me dirigió. A partir de ese momento mi vida en esa escuela fue un tormento, sentía como las miradas de mis demás compañeros se clavaban en mí haciéndome sentir la peor de las basuras... y jamás entendí el porqué. No considero haber hecho nada malo... amar no es un pecado, es lo que nos enseñan siempre en catecismo: "Dios es amor", "Amensé los unos a los otros", "Amá a tu prójimo como a vos mismo"... ya de por si siento que vivo en una familia de raros... somos católicos en un país ateo. Y mis penurias no cesaron allí. Tiempo después me pude librar del suplicio de esa escuela de párvulos al ingresar a la primaria. Allí conocí a Sakura, una preciosa beldad de pelo castaño y ojos del mismo color. Ya para este entonces estábamos en quinto año. Ella me comprendía en los pesares de mi vida, ya que estaba conciente de que yo no era igual a las demás chicas... mejor dicho, de que yo no compartía ciertos gustos... como lo que sucedió aquella vez en el aula...

-

-

_-Chicas... –Exclamó una nena del grupo abriendo un póster sobre su pupitre. –Traje un póster de "L'arc en Ciel". _

_-¿En serio?. –Dijo otra de las compañeras. –Dejamelo ver. _

_-¡No sé que le ven de bueno a ese grupo!. –Discrepó una de las integrantes. –Los de Porno Graffiti son mejores... _

_-¡No, nada que ver... –Replicó la primera. –A ver, que sea Yumi-chan la que decida... _

_-¿Yo?. –Dije mientras ponía cara de sorpresa. –No... No sé de esos grupos. _

_-¡Dale!. ¿Me vas a decir que no te gustan los grupos musicales?. –Inquirió la segunda. _

_-Es que... –Traté de responder. –A mi me gusta... otro tipo de música. _

_-¿Y que música te gusta Yumi?. –Preguntó la primera de las chicas. _

_-Me... me gustan... las chicas del grupo "Poppins" –Susurré sonrojada. (NDA: si ven el video de esas chicas comprenderán porke...) _

_-Esas... tristes... –Exclamó una de las chicas sin recordar quien. –Lo único que te falta es que digás que también te gusta Tommy February6. (NDA: la que canta el opening de "Paradise Kiss" y otro anime) _

_-¡Si, también me gusta!. –Proferí defendiendo mis gustos. _

_-¡Esta chica es rara!. –Dijeron las demás mientras estallaban en risas... _

_-¡Basta!. No se burlen de Yumi-chan. –Gritó Sakura defendiéndome. –Si no tiene sus mismos gustos no tienen porque burlarse de ella. _

_-Bueno, está bien. -Exclamó quien me atacaba. -Vamonos que ya vino la novia a defenderla... _

_-¡Si, váyanse a joder a otra!. –Le reprochó a quienes van saliendo. -¿Estás bien Yumi?. _

_-Si, gracias Sakura. _

-

-

Tal vez ese fue el motivo que impulsó que una vez más mi corazón actuara en consecuencia... tiempo después le declaré mis sentimientos de amor a ella... y su respuesta fue aún más cruel y dura que la de Mitsuki...

-

-

_-¡Me traicionaste Yumi!. –Me gritaba. –Sos una traidora... siempre te defendí de todas las que te molestaban por parecer rara y me pagás así... enamorándote de mí... –Susurraba entre sollozos. –Disculpame, pero a mí me gustan los chicos... _

-

-

Los chicos, mis eternos rivales... si bien nunca me fijaba en ellos ni les prestaba atención estaban presentes en todo momento para fastidiarme... finalmente, y como era previsible, no se me dio con Sakura... y seguí en busca del amor...

Años después, un buen día cuando volvía caminando por la calle de la escuela, vi a dos chicas caminar tomadas del brazo alegremente... sus oscuros uniformes me llamaron la atención... pasaron junto a mí y se las veía muy felices... casi sin pensar me di vuelta y me dirigí hacia ellas para preguntarles el porqué de su felicidad, un sentimiento desconocido en mí...

-

-

_-Disculpen... ¿Les puedo preguntar algo?. _

_-¿Preguntar, que querés preguntarnos?. –Dijo la mayor de las chicas. _

_-Este... -¿De que escuela son ustedes?. _

_-¡Que pregunta tan rara!. –Exclamó la menor. -¿No conocés estos uniformes?. _

_-No... _

_-Aoi-chan. –La reprendió la mayor. –No es bueno reírse de lo que los demás desconocen. _

_-Si... disculpame Onee-sama. Y disculpame vos también... _

_-Soy Fukuzawa Yumi. –Les dije reverenciándolas. _

_-Disculpame Fukuzawa-san. –Expuso la que fue reprendida. _

_-Somos de la Escuela Femenina Lilian. –Respondió la mayor. -¿Y vos?. _

_-Yo todavía estoy en primaria... quería preguntarles de que escuela son porque... estoy terminándola y quería... quería ir a una escuela secundaria... linda. _

_-¿Linda, que podría tener de linda nuestra escuela para una nena como vos?. –Indicó Aoi. _

_-¡Aoi!. –Exclamó la que era llamada Onee-sama. –No digás cosas desubicadas. _

_-Disculpa, Onee-sama. _

_-¿Onee-sama? –Le pregunté. _

_-Ah... es que nosotras somos Soeurs, es decir, hermanas... –Me explicó la chica mayor. –En nuestra escuela las alumnas de cursos superiores pueden elegir a una de los cursos inferiores como su hermana menor, así de esa forma se van creando amistades, enseñando cosas y en algunas ocasiones... puede surgir algo más que una amistad... _

_-¡Ya entendí!. -Les comenté. –Son novias. _

_-No... No quise decir eso... –Recuerdo que recibí como respuesta. Ella tenía el rostro enrojecido. _

_-Onee-sama... –Le dijo Aoi. –No es nada malo lo que hacemos. _

_-Si... bueno... _

_-¡Entonces yo quiero ir a una escuela así!. –Exclamé convencida. _

_-Ya están inscribiendo para el primer año. –Me indicó una de ella, no recuerdo quien. – Y mucha suerte en los exámenes, son muy difíciles. _

_-Sigamos nuestro camino Aoi. –Ordenó su Onee-sama. –Se nos hace tarde. _

_-Cuidate Yumi-chan. –Llegó a decir Aoi despidiéndose. –Y espero que puedas encontrar pronto a una "Onee-sama" que te haga muy feliz como a mí la mía¿Captás?. –Vi que me decía guiñándome un ojo mientras se alejaba. _

_-Si¡Gracias!. Cuidensé._

-

-

Al llegar a casa anuncie mi decisión, me inscribiría para rendir los exámenes de ingreso en el Lilian. Mis padres, afortunadamente respetaron mi decisión. Aunque ya en ese entonces el Lilian era una escuela de alto nivel académico, las cuotas eran accesibles a nuestro nivel de vida económico. Además, y luego me di cuenta de ello, mi hermano ya estaba en la Academia Hanadera, la escuela de al lado. Desde ese día estudie como nunca en la vida... mi sueño de ingresar a esa escuela era más fuerte que mi cansancio y sufrimiento...

Nunca supe cual fue la nota final que obtuve en el examen de ingreso, pero logré mi cometido, ser una más de las alumnas en la secundaria baja del Lilian. Se notaba algo distinto en el ambiente más allá de lo religioso que también me sigue gustando. Lo primero que noté es que el total del alumnado es femenino, a diferencia de mis escuelas anteriores... pero lo que percibí de inmediato es esa atmósfera de quietud y calma que se nota hasta en el caminar: nadie corre, nadie grita, nadie hace escándalo... y había algo más que lo noté con el correr de los días... cuando me encontré con una situación inusual para mí hasta ese entonces...

La zona detrás de las aulas del patio de la escuela era mi lugar de descanso favorito para el almuerzo, generalmente comía con varias de mis compañeras pero ese día unas se encontraban en las actividades de su club y otras se encontraban ausentes a la clase. Como lo hacía habitualmente me hallaba tomando mi almuerzo hasta que en un momento descubrí a una alumna de segundo que estaba casi enfrente de mí y algo oculta por la sombra de los cerezos. No sé en que momento ella llegó a ese lugar, parecía acongojada y dolorida ya que repentinamente se dejó caer de rodillas y comenzó a llorar. En ese momento me levanté y me acerqué a ella para intentar ayudarla...

-

-

_-¿Qué pasó, estás bien?. _

_-No me pasa nada, estoy bien... –Me respondió entre llantos. _

_-Pero... si estás llorando... _

_-¡No me pasa nada!. –Insistió alzando su mirada entre lágrimas. _

_- _

-

Y ahí la vi por primera vez... era realmente preciosa. Su morena melena y sus ojos cafés me sedujeron al instante, si bien ella no me prestó mucha atención en el momento, yo si recuerdo su imagen aunque no recuerdo los detalles de lo que hice o le dije en ese momento ya que intempestivamente un grupo de chicas llegó corriendo hasta el lugar para hablarle, yo me mantuve cerca por lo que logré escuchar parte de la conversación...

-

-

_-¡Acá estabas, nos tenías preocupadas a todas... –Le dijo una de sus amigas. _

_-Kasumi, no deberías estar tan mal nomás porque tu novia te dejó. –Le espetó una chica de pelo corto. _

_-¡Animate!. –La alentó otra. _

_-Pero... ¡Como me dicen eso!. –Exclamo Kasumi. –No saben lo mal que me siento... _

_-Si, lo sabemos, todas pasamos algo así una vez... _

-

-

Y fue en ese entonces y con esas palabras que descubrí que yo no era la única en el mundo y que lo que yo sentía en ese entonces es algo normal. Además... descubrí que lejos de ser menospreciada o rechazada por ello no solo aquí lo aceptaban sino que serían capaces de reconfortarme en mis momentos de dolor... pero, sin darnos cuenta se acercó hasta nosotras una alumna de tercero de la secundaria baja, la había visto una vez, era una rubia de pelo largo y lacio que siempre parecía estar acosando a las demás alumnas...

-

-

_-¿Problemas sentimentales?. –Expresó la rubia acercándose a Kasumi. –No deberías ponerte así por tan poca cosa... –Decía mientras la abrazaba y acariciaba seductoramente. –Una chica tan linda como vos y con una piel tan suave puede encontrar novia fácilmente... _

_-Gracias Sei-sama. –Dijo Kasumi nerviosamente. –Pero solo me interesa mi novia... _

_-¡Siempre la misma Sei-sama!. –Escuché decir detrás de mí a otra chica. –No es bueno molestar a las chicas de los cursos inferiores. _

_- _

_- _

Cuando pose mi vista en la muchacha que se atrevió a frenar a la rubia acosadora me encontré con una bella señorita de largos cabellos azul oscuro y ojos negros pero de mirada triste... luego de reprender a Sei esta muchacha se dirige hacia Kasumi y se pone a hablar con ella severamente...

-

-

_-No tendrías que estar así de triste por una mujer que no corresponde a tus sentimientos. –Le recrimina la chica de pelo azulado. –Si ya hiciste todo lo que había a tu alcance para recuperarla y no hubo caso, resignate y buscá un nuevo amor. –Terminó de decir y le dio la espalda yéndose. _

_-Gracias Sachiko-sama. –Expresó Kasumi más animada. _

_-Bueno, si no puedo acariciar a Kasumi. –Comentó Sei. –Debo buscar otra persona a quien acariciar... –Llegué a escuchar antes de darme cuenta de que ella me estaba mirando. -¿Cómo te llamás?. _

_-¿Yo?. –Soy... Fukuzawa Yumi, de primer año. _

_-Tenés un pelo muy bonito. –Me decía mientras acariciaba mi pelo y los moños con los que lo ataba. _

_-Gra... gracias... _

_-Sei... –Escuché decir detrás mío. –Dejala en paz, no te diste cuenta de que ella se siente incomoda en esa situación. _

_-¡Está bien Sachiko!. –Aceptó mientras me soltaba. –Pero deberías aprender también a respetar a tus "senpais". _

_-Respeto a mis senpais siempre que ellas sean respetuosas con sus kouhai. (NDA: contrario de senpai). _

_-Como quieras... –Farfullo Sei. –Iré a ver como se divierten las demás alumnas. –Se la oyó decir mientras se alejaba. _

_-¿Estás bien? –Me interrogó Sachiko. _

_-Si, no te preocupés. –Le dije sin saber en que momento ella volvió sobre sus pasos. _

_-Vas a tener que aprender a cuidarte de chicas como ella. –Expreso mientras veía una sonrisa en su rostro, la primera desde que se acercó al lugar. –Si no vas a tener muchas dificultades. –Dijo antes de separarse de mí. Y dándome la espalda comenzó a alejarse. –Volvamos al aula que ya empiezan las clases. –Ordenó a sus compañeras. _

_-Si, enseguida. –Escuche decir. –Vamos Kasumi. _

_-OK, ya las alcanzo. –Respondió esta. _

-

-

Con Sachiko llevándoles cierta ventaja, el grupo de chicas que llegó para consolar a su afligida compañera regreso a sus labores, sólo quedamos Kasumi y yo. Ahí me di cuenta de lo hermosa que era Kasumi, además de su melena oscura y sus ojos amarronados, su esbelta figura se complementaba con unas piernas torneadas y pies pequeños...

-

-

_-¿Cómo te llamás?. _

_-¿Qué dijiste?. –Pregunte por no haber entendido lo que me decía, obviamente por haberme distraído deleitándome con su belleza. _

_-Que como te llamás¿Cuál es tu nombre?. _

_-¡Ah!. Disculpame... Soy estudiante de primer curso, Fukuzawa Yumi. –Exclame reverenciándola. –Un gusto conocerte. _

_-El gusto es mío Fukuzawa Yumi-san. Soy Sesoko Kasumi, de segundo año. (NDA: acuerdensé que en japonés cuando uno se presenta siempre dice primero el apellido). _

_-Fue un placer conocerte. –Me dijo sonriendo. –Y gracias por preocuparte por mí- Añadió mientras comenzaba a seguir a sus compañeras. _

_-De nada... y fue un gusto conocerte. –Le dije al verla marcharse. _

_-¡Ah!. Por si querés verme soy del grupo "Clavel" de segundo año. –Exclamó dándose vuelta y antes de acelerar sus pasos. _

-

-

El corazón me latía fuertemente, casi como la vez en que me declaré a Mitsuki¿Sería amor nuevamente?. No lo supe en ese momento, simplemente disfrutaba de la sensación placentera que sentía en mi cuerpo. Aunque... no tenía muchas esperanzas, nomás era una chica que vi en una oportunidad... y encima ella estaba sufriendo por su amor perdido. Sin embargo, al otro día me encontré con una grata sorpresa en el momento en que fui a almorzar a mi escondite... Ella estaba ahí... esperándome.

-

-

_-Muy buenos días Yumi-san... –Exclamó Kasumi al verme. –Disculpá... ¿Puedo llamarte por el nombre?. _

_-Si... no hay problemas. -Respondí. – ¿Y yo puedo llamarte por el tuyo?. _

_-Desde luego. –Me contestó. –Traje mi almuerzo¿No te molesta que coma acá?. _

_-No, al contrario, es mejor comer acompañada... _

_-¡Que suerte!. –Festejó ella sin saber yo porque lo hacía. _

_-¿Ya te sentís mejor?. –Pregunté como para iniciar la conversación. _

_-Si... bueno, maso... pero Sachiko-sama tiene razón, no vale la pena llorar por una chica que no me quiere, tengo que buscar un nuevo amor¿No te parece?. _

_-Es verdad... –Le dije intentando animarla. –Acá en el Lilian hay muchas chicas lindas y buenas, seguramente habrá una que se enamore de vos y... _

_-¿De verdad me lo decís?. –Me interrumpió mientras se quedó viéndome fijamente y con una sonrisa clavada en el rostro. _

_-Si, vos sos muy linda... –Tartamudeé algo incómoda. -Y... supongo que sos una buena chica... cualquier chica sensata se enamoraría de vos... _

_-Gracias por lo de linda. –Dijo volviendo la vista al frente mientras se acomodaba el flequillo con la mano. _

_-De... nada. –Respondí mientras la veía tomar su almuerzo percatándome de su rubor en el rostro y su sonrisa disimulada. _

_-¿Vos no vas a comer que te quedás mirándome?. –Me reprendió. _

_-Eh... ah, si... ¡Ittadakimasu!. –Le dije abriendo mi bento y dándole provecho sin prestarle más atención. _

_-Haces unas caras muy graciosas y muy lindas cuando comés. –La escuche decirme. _

_-Si, lo sé, siempre me lo dicen... –Murmuré bajando la vista. _

_-No creo que sea algo malo, por el contrario, es algo lindo de tu parte. _

_-Gracias. –Dije expresándole mi primera sonrisa. _

-

-

A partir de entonces nos volvimos inseparables, ella pudo superar su rompimiento sentimental y yo... nuevamente comencé a sentirme atraída por una chica cercana a mí... pero las cosas no se dieron como en el pasado... en esta oportunidad fue ella quien me declaró su amor... y por supuesto, yo lo acepté confirmándole mis sentimientos hacia ella.

Fue el mejor momento de, hasta ahora, toda mi vida. Pasábamos horas enteras conversando sobre frivolidades o temas serios, almorzábamos juntas y hasta incluso volvíamos juntas de la escuela... es que ella casualmente vivía de camino a mi casa. Pero, algo tenía que perderse... Durante esa época mis calificaciones fueron las peores que tuve en toda mi carrera escolar...

-

-

_-Yumi, tus calificaciones viene muy mal... –Me comentó Kasumi al ver mi boletín. _

_-Es que estamos tanto tiempo juntas que se me pasa estudiar... –Intenté justificarme. _

_-¿Pero como es posible?. –Me regañó. –Yo paso el mismo tiempo junto a vos y sin embargo mis calificaciones se mantienen bien. _

_-No lo sé... –Dije seguramente poniendo una cara rara. _

_-Que cara... –Me señaló riéndose. –Sabés que me gustan mucho tus caras raras... _

_-No es para reírse. –Le indiqué intentando poner cara de enojada. _

_-Ya lo sé Yumi. –Me explicó acercándose a mí. –Es por eso que quiero ayudarte. _

_-¿Ayudarme?. _

_-Si, quiero ayudarte a estudiar así tus calificaciones vuelven a la normalidad. –Me dijo mientras me abrazaba y me susurraba al oído. _

_-De... de acuerdo. –Acepté sin más y completamente ruborizada. _

-

-

De ahí en más nos pusimos a estudiar juntas, mis calificaciones fueron subiendo hasta volver a la normalidad pudiendo pasar de año sin dificultades. Pero, creo que en realidad fue gracias a los alicientes que Kasumi me dio... sus abrazos y caricias me encendían al igual que sus besos... todo mi segundo año me lo pasé junto a ella compartiendo gratos momentos de pasión ya que debo decir que fue con ella con quien tuve esas primeras experiencias de besos y abrazos... aunque no llegamos a intimar, cosa de la que me arrepiento amargamente...

Pero el enemigo siempre está al acecho... a finales del segundo año y en las vacaciones de primavera, noté que Kasumi se mostraba muy fría conmigo... sus besos ya no eran tan ardientes y no me abrazaba ni me acariciaba tanto como antes, más bien parecía rehuirme todo el tiempo... en plenas vacaciones apenas si nos vimos una sola vez y de casualidad en la calle de camino a la estación. Ella estaba muy apurada por regresar a su casa y yo no puse reparos a su apuro, ya que cruzamos unas palabras, un corto beso en los labios y nada más. Días después comenzamos el nuevo ciclo escolar, yo en el tercero de secundaria baja y ella... ella supuestamente el primero de secundaria alta en el Lilian... o al menos eso pensé. En mi segundo día de clases y luego de que la esperé infructuosamente a la salida de la secundaria baja, decidí regresar a casa por mi camino habitual, cuando de repente me crucé con Kasumi... ¡Iba vestida con un uniforme diferente al nuestro!. Su cara de sorpresa no me la olvidaré jamás... y lo que me dijo tampoco.

_- _

_- _

_-Yumi... que sorpresa, no creí encontrarte por acá... –Dijo estupefacta. _

_-¡Kasumi!. –Exclamé alegre. -¿Cómo estás?. _

_-Bien... ¿Vos?. _

_-Bien, pero... hace mucho que no te veo... –Musité -¿Y por qué tenés puesto ese uniforme?. _

_-Es que... –Murmura bajando la vista. –Creo que no puedo ocultártelo más... sobre todo por los gratos momentos que pasamos juntas... _

_-¿Qué pasó Kasumi?. –Si te cambiaste de escuela eso no es problema, podemos seguir siendo novias y vernos... -Proferí preocupada. _

_-¡Es que ese es el punto!. –Me interrumpió de un grito. -¡Ya no podemos seguir siendo novias!. _

_-¿Qué... que dijiste Kasumi?. –Murmuré. _

_-Eso mismo, ya no podemos seguir siendo novias. Lo siento mucho... –Musitó sollozando. _

_-Al menos puedo saber el motivo. -Susurré. _

_-Es que... el motivo de mi nuevo uniforme... es que me cambié de escuela... _

_-¡Si, lo dijiste, pero ese no es problema!. –Exclamé. _

_-El problema es que... me enamoré de un chico de esta escuela... –Gimoteó. – Ya hace dos meses que estoy de novia con él y... por eso es que decidí hacer la secundaria alta en la misma escuela que él... –Dijo en voz baja. –Así que... ¡Perdoname Yumi!. –Vociferó antes de darme un rápido beso en los labios y salir corriendo. _

-

-

Yo me quedé petrificada, no sé como ni en que momento volví a casa, mis lágrimas cubriendo mis ojos no me dejaban ver mas allá de dos pasos, por lo que creo que María Sama protegió mi andar...

Tal y como siempre, mis eternos enemigos me arrebataron el amor de mi vida una vez más... creo que mi destino está signado por el desamor. Esa noche no tuve ni fuerzas para llorar, simplemente me quedé tirada en mi cama hasta el amanecer, cuando sonó el despertador y me preparé para ir a la escuela. Como llegué no lo recuerdo ya que me detenía en cada esquina para recordar los gratos momentos vividos en nuestro camino a la escuela y los besos que en él nos dábamos. Al llegar a mi aula noté que muchas de mis compañeras me miraban de un modo extraño, la mayoría de ellas con preocupación. Al sentarme en mi lugar se me acerca Yoshino, con quien ya compartía curso y amistad desde antes...

_- _

_- _

_-Yumi. ¿Estás bien?. –Me preguntó. _

_-Si... -Susurré extrañada por la pregunta. _

_-Si te ocurre algo, tenés problemas o lo que sea no dudés en decírmelo. –Me dijo antes de volver a su asiento. _

_- _

_- _

Ya al terminar la primera mitad de la jornada me dirigí a mi antiguo escondite para almorzar, pero recordé que fue precisamente ahí en donde conocí a Kasumi... y entonces estallé en llanto... repentinamente sentí una mano en mi hombro y una voz familiar que me dijo unas palabras...

_- _

_- _

_-Te dije que si te sentías mal o tenías problemas me lo dijeras... _

_-¡Yoshino!. –Exclamé atónita. _

_-Te seguí porque te noté algo alterada... además, no tenés que ocultarme nada, sé muy bien lo que te pasó ayer. _

_-Pero... ¿Cómo es que lo sabés?. _

_-Ayer salí tarde de la escuela. En un momento me crucé con vos, pero cuando iba a saludarte justo aparece Kasumi y vos te fuiste a hablar con ella, por lo que sin que te des cuenta te seguí y escuché lo que te dijo... así que espero que estés mejor Yumi. _

-

-

En ese instante abracé a Yoshino y me largué a llorar con todas mis fuerzas sobre sus hombros, ella no me dijo nada, simplemente me rodeó con sus brazos y me acompañó todo ese rato, cuando me sentí mejor me encontré rodeada de algunas de mis compañeras y una chica de cabellos azules que ya antes había visto... todas mis compañeras sabían lo que me pasó ya que Yoshino las puso al tanto, obvio que no se lo recriminé en ningún momento. De repente la señorita de pelos azulados se acerca hasta mí y susurra unas palabras que me devuelven a la vida...

-

-

_-Cuando un amor se va, siempre hay un nuevo amor esperando que le des una oportunidad. –Me dijo con una sonrisa. _

_-Gracias... este... _

_-Ogasawara Sachiko, de primero de la secundaria alta.. _

_-Fukuzawa Yumi de tercer año. –Le dije antes de verla alejarse de mí. _

_-Recordaré tu rostro y tu nombre. –Llegué a escucharla decir. _

_-Gracias por tus palabras. –Le grité, pero ella sólo se detuvo unos segundos, volvió la vista hacia mí, me sonrió y prosiguió su camino. _

_-Vamos Yumi. –Me dijo Yoshino. –Te acompaño a lavarte la cara así podés volver a clases. _

_-Si... gracias Yoshino. _

-

-

No supe jamás que hacía ella en nuestro patio de la secundaria baja siendo ella de la secundaria alta. Pero, desde ese entonces, me volví más rígida e incapaz de expresar mis sentimientos, incluso mi autoestima sufrió un duro revés. Mis notas en el primer semestre fueron terribles, pero en el segundo logré recuperarme, aunque me pasé todo el tercer año esquivando el amor... y todo aquello que pudiera provocarme dolores similares. Sin embargo algo no cambió, ya que desde entonces me transformé en una admiradora de Sachiko-sama... una más del montón.

Afortunadamente mis notas repuntaron lo suficiente como para poder ingresar a la secundaria alta sin pasar el sacrificado examen de admisión, el cual es obligatorio para aquellas alumnas provenientes de otras academias o para las que tiene bajas calificaciones.

Entonces, me percaté que mientras Sachiko-sama ya era alumna del segundo año de la secundaria alta, yo me encontraba en el primer año, por lo que cabía en mí la ínfima esperanza de transformarme en su Soeur ya que ella se encontraba dentro del consejo estudiantil... y no tenía una Petite Soeur. Pero conocía de antemano que una persona tan grande y maravillosa como Sachiko-sama jamás aceptaría a un ser tan inferior como yo para que sea su Soeur.

Y ocurrió el milagro, con algunos contratiempos pero ocurrió. Sachiko-sama me convirtió en su Soeur y con el tiempo ya somos mucho más que amigas.

Siento abrirse la puerta del invernadero. Es mi Onee-sama quien me dice que me estuvo buscando encontrándome finalmente en este lugar, la invito a sentarse a mi lado y ella se acomoda junto a mí. Cuando me pregunta en que estoy pensando, simplemente rodeo su cintura con mis brazos y apoyo mi cabeza sobre su cálido pecho dándole la respuesta que sale de mi corazón...

-

-

-En lo feliz que me siento de tenerte como Soeur y novia.

-

-

Fin.

-

-

Espero les haya gustado a todos este fic de Marimite. Últimamente tuve varias ideas para esta serie y me gustaría poder publicarlos aquí luego de escribirlos.

-

-

Julian Manes.

-

-

Mi Primera Novia: capítulo único. Agosto de 2006. Todos los personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y productores.


End file.
